Je voulais gagner
by Dreamhavre
Summary: Le tout est de sembler naturel, et de tout expliciter à ceux qui pensent moins vite que toi et moi.Et juste après je croiserai ton regard.Pour voir si rien à changé.J'ai toujours joué pour gagner.Qu'est-ce que la défaite dérèglera dans ta perfection?


**Blablabla nécessaire (pour une fois):** Cette histoire se passe lors de l'épisode** 25 **de l'anime. **SI VOUS IGNOREZ CE QUI S'Y PASSE, DEMI TOUR TOUT DE SUITE!**

Pour les autres, vous savez déjà, je suppose, le spoiler majeur qui s'y déroule... et bien, mon OS portera dessus.

Le texte fonctionne en **POV alterné**, entre L et Light (Raïto) commençant par celui de L. Les passages italliques simples sont extérieurs aux pensées des personnages!

Amis, vous voilà prévenus! Je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_,

_Dream'_

* * *

**Je voulais gagner. **

**_Les roues tournent._**

**_Comme toujours. _**

**_Comme avant l'orphelinat._**

**_Comme sur les aiguilles d'une horloge._**

**_Et ce quel que soit le temps. Quelle que soit l'impasse. Quelle que soit la personne qui les contemple. Depuis la nuit des temps..._**

Watari m'a toujours protégé de tout. Ces angoisses nocturnes, qui me saisissent sans prévenir, dès que je ferme les yeux. Tout tourne. Perpétuellement. L'infini est une spirale, et lorsque je mourrai, d'autres prendront ma place, auprès de Watari. Ou sans lui, suivant les caprices de l'horloge...

Seule la pluie est capable de stopper les rouages. L'eau efface le maquillage, les dernières traces du cauchemar, les doutes. Je voudrais que la pluie rouille le temps qui passe. Pour que les cloches s'arrêtent... Pour que je puisse me concentrer.

Kira.

Et ce pressentiment étrange... jamais les cloches n'ont sonné aussi fort.

Watari me répète souvent, en citant Rimbaud, qu'un garçon ne rouille pas.

La pluie tombe toujours, et les cloches sonnent.

_Tic tac. Bloaaaang. Plouc, sur le sol._

Kira. Un pas derrière moi. _Bloaaaang_. _Tac._ Le dieu de la mort de Kira ne mange que des pommes. _Tic. Un pas. Ploc._ Pas de rouille... Mais tout peut s'arrêter avec une simple feuille de papier. Et le papier se désagrège sous la pluie. Pas moi. Pas encore. Plus de pas? _Tac._

Ah... Light.

Pourquoi crains-tu de me rejoindre? Est-ce le bruit des cloches qui te fait peur? La pluie? Les cloches tintent plus fort sur le toit. Sous la pluie._ Bloaaaang._ Mais tu ne l'entends pas... _Tic. Tac. Plic. Ploc._ C'est symbolique, les pommes.

Mais tu as raison, Light. Je vais rentrer. Nous ne sommes pas logiques...

Menteur. _Plic. Ploc. Bloaaaang. Tic. Tac._ Mais tu ne rouilles pas non plus.

Pourtant, tu te sèches comme si tu le craignais. J'aime tes cheveux mouillés, Light Yagami.

Leur couleur fauve. En contraste avec ta peau blanche. Là où tu ne les sèches pas, tes mèches prennent une couleur de sang...

Tu es Kira. Je le sais. Et bientôt, je le prouverai... tout est une question de seconde. La roue va tourner... et je gagnerai.

Tu le sauras en bas. Parce que Watari a réussit... Watari a toujours tout réussi ce que je lui demandais. Même à me calmer. A me comprendre... il est bien le seul. Le seul avec toi, Light. Kira.

Peut-être qu'avoir eu ce cahier à calmé ta peur. Peut-être qu'écrire ton nom soulagerait la mienne. Mais tout ceci est illogique, je crois.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider à effacer toutes ces traces de sang qu'à laissé la pluie dans tes cheveux. Si tu me le permets... Je commencerai par en bas. Et tu ne comprendras pas. N'y a-t-il pas un dieu quelconque qui a agi ainsi pour absoudre ses ennemis?

Tu glisseras ta serviette pour égoutter mes cheveux... et puis, tu comprendras que tu es piégé. Et je pourrai prouver que tu es/a été/sera encore Kira. Tout s'arrêtera, et cette affaire sera effacée par les rouages du temps. Restera, pendant quelque années encore, ton nom entrelacé au mien. Je t'écraserai, et t'aimerai comme un piédestal...

L'humanité ne rouille pas, elle finira pourrie, Kira.

Ce ne sera pas différent pour nous... Toi en taule. Moi victorieux.

Je mangerai un gâteau, pour fêter ça. Et lorsque les cloches sonneront pour ton exécution, elles arrêteront peut-être ce vacarme dans ma tête. Qui peut le dire, si même Watari ne sait pas?

* * *

Tout est prêt...

Reste à attendre que Rem se décide. Et tout explosera. La chose a été méticuleusement préparée... Depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai la certitude que "tu es L".

Depuis que mon destin et le tien sont liés. Que nous sommes littéralement enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Ce sera peut-être pour demain... mais tu mourras, mon très cher Ryusaki.

Tu m'auras amusé longuement. J'ai aimé ce jeu. Ton pouvoir contre le mien.

J'aime surtout la certitude de te vaincre, et l'attente du coup fatal...

J'ai imaginé la scène. Tu t'inclineras sur ton buste, dans un soupir froissé. J'imagine... tes lèvres crispée. Et ton corps tombant de ce fauteuil où tu aimes tant t'installer...

Je te vois comprendre, j'imagine parfaitement ton regard si vide s'animer de cette euphorie extatique... j'ai la certitude qu'à l'instant de mourir, tu éprouveras de la fierté. Parce que tu auras enfin eu la preuve que c'était bien moi, Kira.

Puis ce sera la douleur, Ryusaki... la peur, la colère.

Et je savourerai ton dernier souffle en même temps que ma victoire.

Mais tu es étrange, aujourd'hui. A croire que tu as encore une fois pu deviner... ou que la pression te rend fou. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que tu n'es pas de taille, contre moi. Et que tout ceux qui s'opposent à Kira ne sont en réalité que des insensés...

Même la pluie n'a pas totalement raison de tes épis. Ni de tes cernes, mais ça, je m'en moque. J'aime que tu ressembles à un cadavre sans avoir conscience des yeux meurtriers dans ta nuque. J'aime que tu t'épuises sur mon cas, en oscillant sur ta chaise. De toutes façons, tu es foutu. Mais pourquoi t'agenouiller devant moi, de la sorte? Pourquoi, maintenant, agir avec tant de douceur? As-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner, Ryusaki? Aurais-tu préféré que le jeu dure plus longtemps entre nous?

Ta faiblesse courbera encore davantage tes épaules, lorsque le moment de mon triomphe viendra. Je te serrerai dans mes bras, et ils ne verront rien. Peut-être est-ce à cause de Rem que tu entends les cloches... peut-être aurais-tu sauté, si je n'avais été là?

Non, tu as été mon défi. Tu mérites mieux qu'une chute libre d'un immeuble. Tu mérites la mort douce, quasi instantanée. La douleur qui laissera la place au vide, dans tes yeux déjà éteints. Tu es L et je te montrerai qui je suis. Tu en crèveras.

* * *

Tout fonctionne comme prévu. Merci Watari. Pour tout, encore une fois. Bientôt, nous serons fixés, mon cher Light. Treize jours à décompter, et j'aurai gagné. Tenteras-tu de fuir? Ou de transformer encore une fois les vérités? Seras-tu assez désespéré pour te trahir...?

J'aimerais croire qu'aucune arme n'est dissimulée sur toi. Mais lorsqu'on voit que même un innocent cahier devient une machine à tuer... on ne peut qu'attendre des surprises, Kira.

Le tout est de sembler naturel, et de tout expliciter à ceux qui pensent moins vite que toi et moi.

Et juste après je croiserai ton regard.

Pour voir si rien à changé.

Nous avons toujours joué pour gagner. Qu'est-ce que la défaite dérèglera dans ta perfection? Vas-tu crier? Pleurer? Gémir? Sourire, et accepter, comme si de rien n'était? Pour m'amadouer...? Tenteras-tu de frapper? Encore et encore? Et que deviendra Misa? Je me doute bien que tu te moques de cela. Je te rejoins sur ce point, si Misa était bien ce que je pense, elle n'était que secondaire. Elle ne sera jamais que négligeable. Il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Mon premier faux-ami. Mon premier vrai adversaire. Pauvre fou... Tu n'as jamais aussi parfait que tu le montres, Light Yagami. Tu es trop faible pour être un dieu. La justice triomphe toujours...

Et tout le monde sait que je suis la justice.

Même si cette affaire a légèrement entaché ma manière de considérer les limites.

Même si tu as bousculé pas mal de mes certitudes, Kira. Les cloches sonnent toujours. Et les zones d'ombres de cette affaires s'amenuisent de minutes en minutes. Tu mourras bientôt.

* * *

Et ton ombre frémit, Ryusaki. Je ne connaitrai probablement jamais ton vrai non. Est-ce à cause de la pluie? Ou parce que "c'est bientôt l'heure de se dire adieu"? Tu avais beau espérer. Et faire peur aux autres. Ça n'a aucune importance. Ton protecteur est mort... Je suis le maître, je joue pour gagner. Mon père peut paniquer, Matsuda ne pas comprendre. Nous le savons, L et moi. Et si la pluie se transforme en orage, c'est pour mieux justifier les ténèbres...

Tout s'efface.

Et tu résonnes, L.

C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Tu comprends. Mais c'est trop tard. Il ne te reste que quelques secondes. Et je verrai à quoi ça ressemble, l'enfer dans lequel une âme à l'orgueil déchu est plongé. Accessoirement, je saurai aussi ce qu'est un dieu de la mort décédé.

La cuillère qui tombe. Ta chute. Je suis là pour te regarder, te rattraper.

Où es-tu, L?

Les entends-tu encore, ces cloches?

Est-ce à ça que ressemble ton effroi...? Tu vois. Oui... mais tu préfères fermer les yeux, sale lâche... ne pas me voir. Je te comprends. J'aurais agi de même, à ta place. Mais ce cas de figure ne sera jamais. Nous le savons tous les deux, à présent.

...

* * *

Trop tard.

Eux ne sauront pas.

Comment est-ce possible? Comment a-t-il fait pour acheter ce maudit dieu?

Une affaire de seconde... Juste le temps d'un écho de cloche, et le silence.

L'éclat diabolique de tes yeux. Quelle ironie, je n'ai même pas fini mon dessert... Tu aurais pu avoir l'élégance de me laisser mon dernier repas. Watari est parti...

Les cloches se sont tues. Et merde! Ca fait mal de perdre, Kira.

Dommage qu'il te faille retenir ton éclat de rire.

Je suis ravi de ton bonheur, Light.

* * *

Je voulais gagner.

* * *

J'avais gagné.

Ca s'est joué à une seconde. Une goute de pluie. Un tintement de cloche.

Tu peux sourire, Kira. C'était seulement de la chance. ...Ou un parfait timing...

De la chance... la roue a tourné. Belle ironie, vraiment.

Attends-moi, Watari... tu me guideras là-bas aussi.

* * *

**_Je suis le dieu d'un monde nouveau._**

**_Un monde sans L. Un monde où je suis le Vainqueur, la Justice._**

**_Un monde où je suis un dieu vivant. Et personne ne se doute..._**

**_Dommage que pour cela, il ait fallu attendre tant de temps..._**

En espérant que ça vous aura plus :)


End file.
